The New Member
by Ghostgirl002
Summary: What will happen when our hero's have a new teammate and that is an old close friends to Peter? Will they face new ghost, also will the teammate has a crush on Egon and Peter also, what adventure this story is telling. Read and review to found out and als
1. Rookie's First Day

** Copyright 2014 **

**This is my very first fanfiction so please DO be kind enough to **_**review, **_**I do hope you enjoy and please NO flaming. Sorry but if I see one it'll be delete. That just how it works Okay? Anyways, enough with my talk enjoy and hope everyone have a happy reading.. I'll upload the next chapter very soon... **

**RIP Harold Ramis (1944-2014) You'll never be forgotten **

**~Ghostgirl002**

** Ghostbusters: The New Member**

**Chapter 1 - Rookie's First Day**

The story begins as our hero's is waiting for another "person" who is now part of the Ghostbusters. "Say, who's the new member?" Ray asked to Egon, Peter, and Winston. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I hope it's a girl, hey if so maybe she's here to be my soul mate." Peter replied. "She isn't probably here for that." said Egon. "C'mon can it just be a joke?" Peter replied. Then suddenly, Janine walked towards them. "Everyone I would like to welcome you, Jessica Huffman."

_"Hmm.. Jessica Huffman. Now where did I heard that name before?" _Peter asked in his thoughts.

"Something wrong Peter?" Egon asked.

"It's nothing." Peter replied.

A teenage girl who looks like in her 19 or her 20's appeared. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing classes. She appeared to be a Goth girl. She is wearing their uniform. Peter eyes went recognized her, he smiled. Jessica rolled her eyes. "It's been long hasn't?" Peter asked. Everyone was shocked in horror. "Wait you know her, Peter?" Winston asked. Peter nodded his head. "Yeah we used to be close childhood friend." Peter replied.

"Okay, for a genius like me, how can she be your long friend, she's in her teenage years and your an adult." said Egon. "It's a long story, and don't feel like explaining it." Jessica replied. "Bedside's, I'm not the one who's writing this story." said Peter. "What story?" Winston asked. "Never mind." Peter replied. "But it's good to see you." Peter said with a smiled. Jessica sighs. "Same, now what do now?" Jessica asked. "Oh I forgot, Egon show her that, Proton Pack." said Janine.

"A what now?" Jessica asked, confused. "It's-" Egon was interrupted. "Hold it, she probably won't understand your language." Peter said.

"Mind if I explained downstairs?" Egon asked.

Jessica smiled. "Sure." They both head upstairs.

Janine, however rolled her eyes and gag at the sight. "Don't tell me you like him?" said Winston. Janine blushed. "Who Egon? Yuk! I hate men!" she exclaimed. "Oh then why didn't we just saw you blushed?" Peter asked. Janine sighs. "Also last night how come I saw Janine x Egon on your computer?" Ray asked. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "If you even dare tell him, I'll fire all of you, got it?" warned Janine. The three boys nodded their head.

-[ The Basement ]-

"So, you say this will help us capture the ghost?" Jessica asked, while Egon put's the Proton Pack on her uniform. "Correct." Egon replied. "And what's that?" Jessica asked she pointed the red machine. "Ah." Egon began. "That's the Containment Until, it's the storage that we use for the ghost we capture. But don't even think about release the ghost, then all hell break's lose." Egon explained. "Don't worry, I won't be that stupid to do that." Jessica replied with a smile.

"Well that's, that. Oh how did you know Peter begin with?" Egon asked.

"Oh um. Don't tell him but, he helped me a bully from a long time ago. Since then we became best friends." Jessica explained.

"That was before he-"

"Changed?" Egon replied. Then suddenly, the alarm go off, and then they saw Ray. "Hey, c'mon you guys!" he exclaimed. The both nodded their heads and head upstairs. "So what ghost is it this time?" Egon. "What do you think, it's Slimmer. Seriously he always causing trouble." Peter replied. "Who's Slimmer?" Jessica asked Egon. "I'll explained that later. "So where is that Slimmer, this time we'll caught him." said Peter. "He's at Felix Restaurant." Janine explained. "Are you ready Rookie?" Egon asked. "Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed. Then they all headed towards the Ecto- 1 and head towards the place where they need to go and capture Slimmer.

-[ The Felix Restaurant ]-

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Egon asked. "Of course let's get him!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why do you want to capture him so badly?" Jessica asked Peter.

"He's mad at Slimmer because he always slime's him." Egon explained.

"Yeah, and I've been waited 5 years to slime him back." Peter replied.

"Then how in the world are you going to that?" Jessica asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Hey enough chit chatting, where here to capture Slimmer remember?" said Winston. "Alright let's move." said Egon and they all went inside of the Felix Restaurant. They all looked inside and saw the manager. "So you are the one who called right?" Ray asked. "Of course, there's a ghost in there and scaring everybody."

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." said Ray. and they walked towards the elevator.

"Okay, we should slipt up, who's going who?" Peter asked.

"How about, Peter, and Ray, Winston check the other room. Me and Jessica will look on this floor." Egon explained. They gang nodded their head and slipt up. Jessica and Egon began to look for him. "I know I already asked who's Slimmer?" asked Jessica. "He's one of the ghost we capture but always escaping." Egon explained. "Oh, maybe he's just being friendly." Jessica replied. "I don't think he's friendly." Egon replied. "You may never know, some ghost can be good." said Jessica. "You might have a point."

Then they heard a crash noise. "What was that?" Jessica asked. "It could be him, coming from that door." Egon replied. Jessica nodded her head. Egon opened the door and saw Slimmer. "Are you sure he's harmful? He looked harmless." Jessica replied as she saw him eating the food on the plate. Then Slimmer noticed them. He then growled at them and then made a scary face. "Or maybe not." said Jessica. "Quick use your Proton Pack," She grabbed it and pulled the machine looked like a gun. "Now pressed the yellow button, it make's the ghost weak and help us capture it." Egon explained.

Jessica quickly pressed it and they both begin to try and capture Slimmer. Slimmer was caught, he screamed in pain. Egon throw's the trap and use his foot to pressed the button. Slimmer went into the trap. Egon pick's the trap up. "Good work Rookie." said Egon. "It was nothing," Jessica almost blushing. Then Peter, Winston, and Egon arrived. "Okay, where's Slimmer?" Peter asked.

"We already caught him." Egon replied.

"Let's hope he don't cause trouble again." said Peter. Jessica yawned. "Can we head back, all of this is making me tired." she said. "Of course." said Egon. They all went inside of the Ecto-1 and headed back to the Fire station.

**So what do you think? This is my first fanfiction so enjoy, and If I have a lot of review's I'll upload the next chapter the next day, If not this story will upload the week after for _review,_ and remember no negative review's and just so you know, this isn't an Egon x OC, it's between Egon X OC/Peter x OC! But mostly about Peter x OC! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

**~Ghostgirl002**


	2. Rookie's Training (Egon)

**Hey everyone, I'm back and thanks for the review's, and I know it's annoying to beg review's but they help me have courage to continue writing...**

**The New Member**

**Chapter 2 - Rookie's Training (Egon)**

The gang arrived at the Firehouse. "Well, I guest I have to go home now. *yawns*" said Jessica. "Mind if I take you home?" Ray asked. "Sure." she replied and left. Peter fold his arms and looked at Egon. "What?" Egon replied. "Don't what me, I see what's going on between you two." Peter replied. "Peter, where not going out." Egon replied. "Really?" Peter asked. "Then why do you two blush each other a lot." he said. "WHAT!" Janine exclaimed. "I mean um.. Yeah. What's up with that." said Janine, annoyance.

"C'mon where not going out, and why do you care so much?" Egon asked.

"Because, I'm her friend." Peter began. "If something is up I should know."

"Alright, enough about this. Anyways, tomorrow this rookie need training." said Janine, changing the subject.

"I'm back." said Ray.

"So, how was the drive?" Peter asked. "Great but we didn't talk much." Ray replied.

"Okay everyone, let's get some sleep." Winston said. The boys nodded their head and went upstairs upstairs.

-[ Jessica's house ]-

Jessica entered her house and saw her family in the living room. "So how was your job dear?" her mother asked. "Great." she replied. "Also, I saw my old friend, Peter." she added. "Peter Venkman, it's been awhile, how did you meet him this time?" her mother asked. Her father became supsious. "Umm.. ghost hunting." she mumbled. "Excuses me? Ghost hunting, why the hell for?" he asked. "Well, it's part of my job, and that calm down why do you hate Ghostbusters anyways?" Jessica asked. no respond.

"Haven't you forget, he's the mayor of this town and lost his fame." her mother replied. "Ooh," Jessica replied. She yawned. "Anyways, I'll be in my room going to bed. She went upstairs and entered her room. She walked towards her closet and changed into her pajama's and then went to bed.

-[ The next day ] -

"Okay everyone, today's your training Rookie." said Janine. "Training?" Jessica asked confused. "Wasn't that yesterday?" she asked. "Incorrect that was one of our mission." said Egon. "Though I should go to give you a heads up." he said. Janine rolled and sighs. "Fine with me." sounding if she almost cared. "What's wrong with her?" Jessica asked. Egon shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." he replied. "So where is the mission at?" Jessica asked. "Down the street at an old banned house down the street."

-[ Old banned house ]-

Egon and Jessica arrived at the house. It look old and creepy and a chilling feeling once you entered there. "So, what kind of ghost haunts this place?" Jessica asked. "Hmm. Strange, my machine isn't working." Egon replied. "I just charged it enough." he added. "Well ghost do use that energy." Jessica replied. "True." Egon replied.

"I know this isn't mu business but how did you and Peter meet?" Egon asked.

"Um. Peter promised not to tell anyone." Jessica replied. "Sorry."

"Why he promise you that?" Egon asked. Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know." she replied.

"Well um. I won't tell if you told me." he replied. "Ooh okays." Jessica replied. "It all started like this." she began.

_(*Flashback*)_

_Young Jessica Huffman was walking towards school, she was happily walking until she bumped into someone. She looked and saw a boy that is older then her, she knew something trouble headed her way. The boy smirked. "So, where's my money?" he asked. "What money?" Jessica replied. The boy laughed. "Don't be dumped. You and I made a pact yesterday, so where is it?" he asked. "No!" she screamed as the boy hold her up ready to fight her._

_"Hey!" the boys looked and saw young Peter but three years older than them. "Stay away from her." he warned._

_"What are you gonna do to me you punk?" he asked._

_ "Isn't obvious to beat you up." Peter replied. "Now leave her alone." he warned after he beat him up._

_The boy scrammed and took off. Peter walked towards Jessica. "Are you alright?" he asked and noticed how very cute she was. Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, thanks." she replied. "No problem. Say you're cute, wanna go out?" Young Jessica blushed and hit him on the head. "What was that for?" he asked. "I don't like to be flirt with." she said. "*sighs* But just as friends right?" Peter asked. Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah just ask friends." she said and they both decided to walk together._

_(*End flashback*)_

"So that how we meet." said Jessica, scratching the back of her head. "Surprise that Peter would fight." Egon replied

Then suddenly the ghost appeared. Jessica grabbed her proton pack and they pressed the yellow button. They ghost was weak. Egon throws the trap and the ghost was caught. "That was easy." said Jessica. "I don't see why Janine want me to train." Egon shrugged. "Probably to change the subject about us." said Egon.

"Ooh, I see she has a crush on you?" said Jessica. "No wonder she was acting weird."

"Correct, I guest we should head back." replied Egon. Jessica nodded her head. Though she noticed she was in love with him too, and not to mention she's in love with Peter, she shook her head away from the thoughts and head straight right back to the Firehouse.

**Thanks for the reviews, and yes I said it's annoying to beg but it helps me to continue writing and my story felt lonely with out any review's so yeah sorry about that and keep with the review's can you see that I'm now smiling! Don't ruined that smile for me! Enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's short..!**


End file.
